The present invention pertains generally to weapon sights and particularly to a sight utilizing ribbon shaped fluorescent material as a crosshair.
In use are archery sights intended for use in low light conditions by reason of using crosshairs of fluorescent material. Such sights are desirable for the reason they are not dependent upon an artificial light source and hence prohibited by the game laws of certain states. Further, game animals taken with sights utilizing artificial light are not recognized by certain record books. Accordingly, the use of fluorescent ribbon-like material in archery sights is highly desirable but encounters a problem, namely, supporting the ends of a ribbon shaped piece of fluorescent material and attaching same to the base or frame of an archery sight.
One support member for a fluorescent crosshair is embodied in a slotted support within which a ribbon end segment is adhesively secured. As the crosshair is permanently mounted in its two supports there is no tolerance for variations in the distance between parallel frame members of a sight frame which can result in the crosshair sagging or flexing with the crosshair not being planar. Such a sight is, of course, inaccurate.
Another undesirable aspect of known sights using fluorescent ribbon material as crosshairs is in the machining of the crosshair supports which results in the supports being costly as each sight includes multiple supports.